The present invention relates to an improved self-centering spring assembly and to constructions containing at least one such assembly.
By way of background, self-centering spring units are known, one of which is disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,512. It is with an improved self-centering spring assembly and constructions containing such assembly that the present invention is concerned.